vampires and werewolves and witches oh my!
by The Joker's Ears and Eyes
Summary: what happens when some unexpected visters come to Forks, WA? How will the Cullen's react? Join Bella on an unexpected adventure with unexpected people. *Discontinued*
1. Preface

A/N: Hi I just thought this would be fun to write. I'm not sure if someone else has written one like it so if you have…please don't sue me…I had no idea (shifts eyes back and forwards)

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. (I love Edward Anthony Mason Cullen)**

Preface 

I stood still. The only thing moving was my hair, which was blowing softly in the wind. My eyes wouldn't leave the tall figure that was standing a few wards away. He had untidy black hair, glasses, and a lightning shaped scar scratched across his forehead. He stood perfectly still as well, his face horror stricken. He knew, that I knew what he was. As I stood there, not sure if I was scared or angry, I knew what I was going to do when I see Edward again…I am going to kill him.

**Okay there is the preface. Don't worry Bella isn't going to literally going to kill him. She is just angry that's all. (Don't worry you'll find out soon why.) I guess you know who the boy is. (If you don't I'll be surprised) OH guess what? I am currently ranked 33 out of 817 freshman students! I'm so happy that I'm a nerd! Okay, on your marks. Get set. REVIEW!! (Please and thank-you) **


	2. Chapter 1 : new cars and visions

**A/N: Hey! I want to thank my beta reader Kimiaa for editing the chapter! Thanks so much!I now present you with the first chapter of Vampires and Werewolves and Witches, Oh My! (Get it? Lions and tigers and bears, Oh My!) Bit of a _Wizard of Oz_ humor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. Stephenie Meyer and J.K Rowling do, which makes them awesome!**

"Oh please, Bella?" Alice pleaded. She hasn't stopped asking me to let her dress me up, do my make up and, play with my hair. She wanted me to go to the school dance that was coming up and she hasn't stopped asking me for six hours. "Please? Don't you care about my feelings?" Her lower lip was quivering and she was unleashing the full power of her topaz eyes on me. She was 'baby-sitting' me while Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle went hunting. Alice had to watch me so I wouldn't go to La Push; not that I wanted to. I was still angry with Jacob for forcefully kissing me. After that, Edward had threatened to kill him. He was joking of course. At least that's what I thought. **(A/N: the story takes place during Eclipse before the war with the newborns and after Jacob kissed Bella)**

"I hate it when you do that, Alice." I said, trying not to look at her.

"Oh thank you, Bella!" she jumped with joy.

"Did I say yes, yet? Besides, Edward won't make me go."

"Oh, but you will," She said knowingly, tapping her forehead. "And it will make Edward happy if you go."

"That's what you think." I said darkly.

"No, that's what I see." She said brightly, gazing out the wall sized window of the Cullen house. Slowly her bright smile turned down in to a frown, her eyebrows knitting together in frustration.

"Hm." She muttered.

"What's wrong?" I asked my voice growing in panic. Is Edward okay? Had he some how ended up onto the La Push reservation? No. He wouldn't would he? He _was_ just kidding about killing him, right?

"It's nothing. I just keep seeing you change your mind about what to cook for dinner tonight." She said shrugging. She didn't look me in the eye when she said this. She's keeping something from me.

"You're lying. You know something that Edward doesn't want me to know. Something you would tell me." I said stepping in front of her line of vision. "Tell me, please Alice." I said trying to do the same thing with my eyes and sticking out my bottom lip.

Alice sighed, then looked me straight in the eye and said, "Bella if there was something I thought you should know, I would tell you." She smiled, stood up, gave me a hug, and then walked in to the kitchen, putting her cell phone to her ear talking in vampire speed.

I sighed and turned around to look out the glass wall. I wasn't sure if I believed Alice. She had said she would tell me if she thought I should know. But then again, what things did she think I should know? There have been plenty of things she wanted to tell me that Edward had forbid her to. So now I only had two options to choose. One: I could believe what Alice told me and just go on with my life. I didn't really like this option – It just left me with time to waste. Option two: I could refuse to let Alice play with my hair, clothes, and make-up until she told me what really happened. I liked this idea. She would be upset, maybe a little mad even, but if I get an answer out of her it would be worth it.

I decided to go for option two. I stood up and started for the kitchen, but then Alice came running into the living room, she was angry.

"Bella," she said shaking her head. "You didn't actually believe that I wouldn't see that did you?"

Dang. I forgot about her visions. Silly. I was thinking about her visions, yet I forgot about them. "No. I forgot."

"Fine." Alice sighed. "If you want to ruin the surprise." She looked at me from under her eyelashes, pouting. "Edward is going to by you a new car. It's really nice and it's not _that_ expensive."

I could feel my anger rise as my cheeks turned red. How could he? He knew how much I hated it when he bought me things, especially _expensive _things. I knew Edward and I had a different view on how much was too much. "How expensive is expensive?"

"Only three hundred thousand dollars." She said, shrugging.

I almost fell backwards. The only reason I didn't was because Alice caught me. She wheeled me over to the couch and pushed me onto it. "Stay, please." She said looking at me using her eyes again. "I have to be right back and I would appreciate it if you would didn't do anything stupid." As she walked out of the room she said "and if you do decide to do anything, I'll know." She tapped her head again. With that she walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

I nodded weakly, still a little faint. Three hundred thousand dollars? That was not inexpensive in my book. There was going to be an argument when he returned. Not that I needed it. I already had an argument going on in my head about what I should do with Jacob. The fight had been going on since Edward asked me not to go to La Push.

**(A/N: the one underline is sort of like Bella's 'Jacob side' and the one in italics is like Bella's 'Edward side'.)**

He's your best friend. The first voice said.

_Was, my best friend._ The second voice said, a little louder.

He cares about you.

_But he kissed me._

He apologized. 

_So._

You should forgive him.

_Yeah right._

Just visit him.

_But Edward won't like that._

Edward is overprotective and he's just jealous of Jacob.

I felt bad for even thinking it. Edward isn't jealous of Jacob. Jacob cannot compare to Edward. Jacob is pushy and rude.

But he is funny and sweet too. The voice reminded me.

Except for being overprotective, I couldn't think of anything bad about Edward. He would disagree of course. He would call himself selfish, malicious, and a monster.

I sighed mentally. Having a vampire for a boyfriend and a werewolf for a best friend is more difficult then I thought, even considering that they are mortal enemies. I hope that a witch doesn't show up and make things worse.

I stiffened at this thought, sitting upright in the couch. If there are vampires and werewolves, then are there witches and wizards too? This was something I had to ask Edward. But would he tell me? Maybe I should ask Alice. But as I was going to ask, Edward walked into the living room, a bright smile plastered to his face. I forgot about the question and ran up to hug him. He hugged me back and lightly kissed my forehead.

He chuckled. "I was sure you were going to be angry with me. According to Alice, you weren't going to speak with me for a week."

Then I remembered what Alice had said. Three hundred thousand dollars for a car is way too much. "I am angry. I just missed you a lot. I was worried that you were hurt or that…" I didn't finish my sentence. I didn't want to admit that I had thought that he had crossed the line to try and kill Jacob.

"Or what?" Edward asked quietly, his voice soft and velvety. He would know if I was lying. He always knew. But I decided to try anyways. I sighed trying to make it look like I was nervous about telling him.

"Or that…you decided not to come back." I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth and I tried to take them back but it was too late. They sort of just came out. This was worse. He wouldn't have been angry if I had told him the truth. Dang it! Why did I have to be so stupid?

I looked up at face. It was sad and hurt. But faster than a blink of an eye he composed his features to hide his feelings. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that." I said quickly.

"It's fine, Bella. You have every right to hate me." He looked at me his eyes pleading for forgiveness.

"We've already had this discussion. I have forgiven you a hundred times. Just the thought that you're back and your staying makes me happy." I said kissing his cheek. I hated it when he had to leave to hunt. It made me feel sick, like I did when he left the first time. I just had to remember that he's coming back.

"Now are you going to show me my surprise or not?" I asked, grabbing hold of his cold hand.

"Alice already told you, it's not much of a surprise anymore." He said frowning slightly.

"I don't mind. It's better that she told me. I probably would have exploded if you came home with a new car for me. Oh! By the way, three hundred thousand dollars is a lot of money, too much. I'm going to make you return it."

"Who knows, maybe you'll like it once you see the car." He said smiling.

He pulled me to the front door, humming to himself. When I stepped outside I nearly fell over. I would have if Edward hadn't caught me.

The car, or truck I should say, look exactly like me truck. I said this out loud.

"Yes, but it has a better engine, so it's much faster and it has a great radio system." Edward said, trying to convince me that it was a great truck.

"You are going to have to return it." I said. "Why did you buy it? You know I hate it when you buy me things."

"Do you remember when Alice had a vision a few days ago and she wouldn't tell you what happened?" he asked, ignoring my question.

Yes. I remembered - Alice had taken Angela and I to the mall. She had the vision when she was paying the cashier; he stood there for three minutes waiting for Alice to hand him the money. When I realized what was happening, I quickly wrenched the money out of her hand and handed it to the cashier, pulling Alice out of the store. When she snapped out of it, she wouldn't tell me what had happened. She said I would just have to wait and see. I nodded my head, answering Edward's question.

"Alice saw your truck getting totaled. So I decided to buy you a new one. I know how much you loved your old truck, so I got one that looked just like it."

"But, I don't want to give up my old one." I said looking at the new shiny truck. Even though I like this new one, I loved my old truck.

"We'll wait for your new truck to break, then you can have the new one."

"Do you think you could save my old one?" I asked examining his face.

Edward sighed then said, "I'll try my hardest."

I kissed him and whispered, "Thank-you. I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered back. "So…do you want to test drive it?"

**A/N: there you go! The first chapter! How do you like it? I decided to ask a question at the end of my chapters just to know what you think or what you want to happen. I value each and every one of your opinions.**

**Question: Do you think Alice was telling the truth about her vision? (The one about Edward buying Bella a car.) **

**XX I Love The Twilight Series XX**


	3. Chapter 3 : totaled

A/N: Hullo

A/N: Hullo!! I would like to thank Kimiaa for editing my fanfiction! Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight – Stephenie Meyer does, which makes her awesome! **

**Bella POV:**

After I had finished my test-driving my new truck, Edward drove me home, and I cooked spaghetti for Charlie. The test-drive went well; I drove all the way to Port Angeles and back on one tank of gas. Edward was happy that I liked the truck and promised me again that he would do everything he could to save my truck. Rose, who was in better terms with me now (but still not great) had said she would take a look at my truck, which I was grateful for.

As I was washing the dishes, Charlie stood in the doorway of the kitchen and look extremely uncomfortable. I tried to ignore him at first. I knew what he was going to say. Edward had warned me. _You need to try and talk to Jacob. He's your best friend. Just go visit him. _Ugh. He sounded just like the voice that had been arguing with me for the past week.

I know that I need to visit Jacob, but I can't. Firstly, Edward wouldn't approve. Secondly, I wasn't sure if I wanted to see him. I had forgiven him for kissing me, but if I keep going to see him I will only be hurting him more. Every time I look at him, Every time I smile at him, I only give him hope. Hope, that is not mine to give away.

I sighed then turned to Charlie, not able to ignore him any longer. "What is it, Dad?"

"Um. Bella. I talked to Billy today," Of course you did. "And he told me that, Jacob missed you and that he's going through some tough times right now."

"Look I'm really sorry that he's hurting, but I can't go see him right now."

"Why?"

"Because…because…I just can't."

"I'm tired of your excuses, Bella. You've told me that your sick, you've told me that your busy, I want the truth." I looked away from him. I have given him many different reasons why I couldn't see Jacob. But what was I supposed to tell him? _Oh Edward's a vampire and Jacob is a werewolf; and vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies so they don't get along very well. _ Yeah. That would go very well.

"Is it because of Edward? Is he not letting you go? Is Edward not up for some competition?"

"No, dad. It's not Edward who's stopping me." Lie. "I just…" What could I say to him?

"Just what?"

"I don't know, okay!"

"No, not okay. There has to be some reason why you won't go see Jacob!"

I almost lost it; almost told him exactly why I couldn't. But then I would have betrayed both Edward and Jacob. It wasn't my secret to tell. So I made up another lie.

"Fine! You want to know the truth?" I shouted, trying to make it sound like I didn't want to tell him. "Jacob is…" Ugh! What to say, what to say? "Dating Alice!" What? What did I just say?

"What?" Charlie said, a little dumbfounded.

"Uh…yeah. That's why. It's very uncomfortable for Edward and I to be around them." I lied. This is stupid! Why did I say _that_? I could have said _anything_, but I had to say _that_!

"Oh…well, if it's because it's uncomfortable to be around him…I was sure Billy would have said…okay." Poor Charlie, he seemed so uncomfortable. Of course it's his fault – he asked.

"Well, I'm going to bed now, okay?"

"Alright."

"Oh, and Dad?"

"Hm?"

"Please don't tell them that I told you. They don't really want anybody to know yet." I lied quickly. Wow. Once I get a lie going I can't stop.

"Okay." He still seemed a little dazed.

"Night Dad."

"Night Bells."

I quickly sprinted upstairs to the bathroom, finished my human moment, then walked into my room and shut the door. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Edward sitting on my bed, shaking his head, a slight smile playing on the edge of his lips.

"So, when did Alice start dating Jacob?" Edward asked, chuckling.

I scowled at the floorboards. "Well what was I supposed to tell him? I couldn't think of anything and it just sort of came out."

"It's fine, Bella. But I don't think Alice will be very happy when she finds out." Edward said, smiling his crooked smile.

I moved over to the bed and sank down to sit next to him, leaning my head on his shoulder. "I need a whole list of things to tell him. I think he will found out that I lied to him sooner or later."

"He believes you right now, you know." Edward said. "You've gotten better at…acting." Edward knew I didn't like the fact that I was lying. So, he said acting instead. (Which I was grateful for)

"I love you." I said in my most lovey-dovey voice I could manage.

"I love you too." Edward said imitating me.

I sighed, look out my window, and thought about tomorrow. I can't believe I was going to let Alice dress me up…again, and since I figured she is going to find out about my lie, she was probably going to take longer. Then when that tortures activity is over with Edward was going to take me down to the meadow. I loved our meadow. I would have sworn that it was made by magic.

That's when I remembered my question from this afternoon. Witches and wizards; are they real or not? I had to ask. I sat up, pulling away from Edward. He looked at me with questioning eyes, and smirked. "Is there something you need?"

"Are there such thing as witches and wizards?" I think my question took him by surprise. He had a confused look on his face and it took him awhile to answer.

"Why would you think that?"

"Just answer, Edward and don't even think about lying."

"You don't have to worry about them, okay?"

"You still didn't answer." I mumbled. But if I didn't have to worry about them I guess I would be fine.

"Trust me, okay. I won't let anything hurt you."

Hurt me? Were there witches out there? Where they coming here? I was starting to panic. My heart rate was racing and I knew Edward could tell.

Edward sighed, pulled me closer, then said, "Bella. I promise that no witch or wizard will hurt you."

"So what your saying is that there are witches and some are coming here?"

"Yes, there are witches and no none are coming here." Edward said, stroking my hair. He started to hum my lullaby and I drifted off into a deep sleep.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Edward was in my dream, like always, and so were Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and some new people I don't know. In the dream Alice was fixing my hair, Rose was fixing my truck, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward were playing baseball, and the three new people were just standing there, watching us. It was…weird. In the dream I couldn't speak. I keep trying to tell Alice to stop messing with my hair and to tell the three strangers to go away. I didn't like the look of them; something about them told me not to trust them.

I don't remember what else happened, but I woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily, as if I had been running.

"What's the matter, Bella?" Edward asked, his eyes shining with worry.

"Nothing, I just had a strange dream." I said, breathlessly.

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I'm good. Um…what time is it?" I asked, looking over at the alarm clock. Seven AM. "Ugh. I guess I have to get up now." I sat up, got out of bed, and stretched.

"I guess I should go too so I can pick you up for our date." He said, springing off the bed and landing lightly on the floor.

I shook my head. "Nope. I want to drive my truck. Rose is bringing it back today right?" Rose had looked at my truck, but couldn't find anything wrong with it. (Besides it being real slow.)

"Bella. It might not be safe for you to drive it. What if you're in an accident? I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you." Edward said, concern dripping over every one of his words.

"I didn't say I wanted to go there by myself. You can come too. I know you could pull me out before we crash." I said knowingly.

"Hm. You have a point."

"Huh? I do?" I was shocked; usually I had to pout when I wanted to get my way.

"Yes. You do. I want you to be happy, so if driving your truck makes you happy…I'm fine with it and you're right, if I'm there you won't get hurt." He said confidently.

"Oh. Okay." I said, a little dumbfounded.

He chuckled, pulled me closer to him, kissed me lightly on the lips, and then said, "Go eat breakfast."

I reluctantly pulled away and headed down the stairs, as Edward went to the window and jumped out. Charlie was in the kitchen finishing his cereal, he looked up when I entered and I noticed that he looked as if he didn't get any sleep last night.

"Hey, dad." I said, after I grabbed my cereal and sat down across from him. "How you doing this morning?"

He yawned, and then said, "I didn't get much sleep last night. I thought I heard someone in the house."

"You did?" I hope he didn't hear the panic in my voice. How could he hear Edward? He's supposed to be quieter than a mouse.

"Yeah. I look all around the house, but no one was there. I guess I'm just hearing things. Or I'm nervous about work; there have been a lot of break-ins lately."

"Really? No one's gotten hurt yet have they?" There were already some newborn vampires loose so I was worried that they might be attacking here now.

"No. It's the strangest thing. They break in but they don't take anything; well at least the owners don't notice anything missing."

Hm. I'm going to have to ask Edward what he knows about this. It's, hopefully, not the newborns, but who would break in and not take anything?

Charlie headed off to work and I waited (for three seconds) for Edward to get here. When he arrived I walked past him to my truck and got into the drivers seat. Edward gracefully got onto the passenger seat. He leaned over and kissed me on top of the head and said "Good morning, sleepyhead." He acted as if I hadn't seen him this morning.

"Hey, have you heard about all the break-in's? Does it have anything to do with the newborns?" I said, pulling out of the driveway and headed to our meadow.

"Yeah, I've heard. I don't think it has anything to do with them; Alice hasn't seen them, just some freshman from school."

"Oh. Okay." I said, turning left.

"You know? Usually I would complain about the speed of your truck, but considering you could crash at any moment I don't really mind today."

I gave him my you-know-I-hate-it-when-you-say-that look and said, "Stop picking on my truck."

Bad idea. Rule number one: Don't take your eyes of the road, especially if you're a klutz like me.

The truck flew off the road and tumbled down the side road. It felt like I was in a washing machine, twisting and turning. I couldn't tell which way was up and which way was down. I felt Edward's strong arms wrap around me and I heard a loud metallic screech as he ripped open the drivers door and pulled me out, before my truck smashed into a tree and exploded. Flames engulfed it, melting and burning my precious truck.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, NO!" I screamed trying to get back to my truck.

"Bella, no. It's too late." He sounded like he wasn't breathing. I looked up and saw him leaning away, his eyes on my forehead. I put my hand up and felt something wet and sticky.

I gasped. "I'm sorry Edward." I tried to pull away, but Edward shook his head.

"It's fine Bella. I want to get you to Carlisle." He picked me up and ran back towards his house.

When we reached his house, Alice and Carlisle meet us outside. Carlisle already had his medical bag out and was cleaning up my wound. Alice must have the vision again.

"My truck." I whispered. My truck was like my baby and now it was gone.

"My truck." I repeated.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I couldn't do anything to stop it from burning." Edward said, pleading for forgiveness.

"It's fine, Edward." I said. I know he didn't purposely let it burn. "What are we going to do though? I don't want Charlie to know."

"Rose, Jasper, Emmett, and Esme are taking care of that. They're getting rid of all the evidence of a car crash." Alice said, looking out into the surrounding forest. "Oh, and I don't appreciate you telling Charlie that I was dating that mutt. If you ever say that again, I'll have no choice but to make you 'Barbie' again."

"Well, on the bright side of things, I get to use the new truck." I said trying to make things better. "And since it looks just like my old one, I might forget that it ever crashed."

Yeah, right.

"Well there you go, Bella. All finished." Carlisle said, finishing up.

"Thanks Carlisle." I said, standing up. I took a look around. Alice was still staring out into the trees, not seeming to actually be here. Edward was watching me with a worried look on his face and Carlisle was heading back to the house to put away his bag.

"Why don't we reschedule our trip to the meadow for tomorrow." Edward said, taking a few steps closer to me. I rolled my eyes and walked all the way to him and took his hand.

"Yeah I guess it could wait." I said glumly. I was looking forward to going again. We hadn't been in forever.

"We'll go tomorrow I promise."

Edward drove me home in my new truck (I didn't fell like driving it right now), kissed me again, and then went home. I headed up stairs and lay down. Today was just one of those days. It was the kind of day that I get in an accident. Which is practically everyday, so it was a normal day, I guess.

I lay in bed for a long time, not sure what to do. I was sure Charlie was going to notice the big Band-Aid on my head and I didn't really want to lie to him right now. So I got up and headed to my truck. I stood there looking it over. The more I look at it the less it looked like my truck and the more I hated it.

Of coarse I wouldn't tell Edward that. I sighed and got into the drivers seat. It didn't have the same smell – peppermint and tobacco. It smelled like new car. I turned the truck on, pulled out of the driveway and drove off. I wasn't sure were I was going – just driving around, I think.

I had no idea why I was driving, right after I was in a car accident, but I was. I came to a stop in a dark area where there were lots of trees. And since there are trees everywhere in Forks, I could be anywhere.

I sat there for a while, just thinking, when I realized where I was. I was just outside the meadow. It was still light outside, I could just sneak right in. I really wanted to go, and Alice would see a vision of me here so Edward would come. I got out of the truck and headed into the forest.

Oh yeah! I think I ended with a cliffhanger! (I did, didn't I?) Anyway, hope you liked it!

**Okay, I have a problem. In some of my reviews, some of ya'll don't really like the idea about the HP characters coming into the story. SO I'm going to ask you two questions. **

**One: Do you want the HP characters to come into the story or do you want three new (made-up) characters to come to the story?**

**Two: this isn't really a question but I need your help. I need a lie for Bella to tell Charlie when he asks why she has a big Band-Aid on her head. The Best lie will get theirs in the story and I'll dedicate the chapter to you. **

**Thanks! **

**XX I Love The Twilight Series XX**


	4. Chapter 4 : Greyback

"Bella

"Bella! There you are!" I was suddenly in Edward's loving, cold embrace. In the dist

**A/N: Okay the votes are in! You'll meet them in this chapter! So yah! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I don't own this idea or Harry Potter. **

**Bella POV:**

I stumbled through the bushes and trees, making my way to our meadow. It only took me a few hours before I made it out. I had only gotten lost for a moment, but I got back on the right track after few minutes. I was getting better at hiking now that we had been coming here more often.

I trudged through the last of the bushes and stumbled out into our little meadow, the sun shining and the birds singing. Although the meadow was beautiful, it was nothing with out Edward there with me.

Now all I have to do is wait for Alice to have her vision so that Edward can come here to get me. He might be a little upset that I drove here all be myself, considering I was just in a car accident, but he would get over it and would just be glad that I was okay. Right?

I sat down in the middle of the meadow Indian-style, and waited…and waited…and waited. After ten minutes I began to worry. What if he's really mad at me for coming here alone? No, he isn't…is he?

What was taking him so long? Alice should have seen what I was going to do as soon as I decided to do it. That would have given him two hours to get here, which I knew he could do within minutes.

I sighed, leaning back onto my back. As I continued to sulk and wait for Edward to come, I heard something coming from behind me.

I opened my eyes, but didn't sit up. It was probably just a rabbit or a squirrel. I closed my eyes back shut, but opened them again when I heard the sound once more; this time it was in front of me.

I sat up and looked around.

"Edward?" I whispered. "Edward is that you?"

Someone chuckled from somewhere in the trees. I slowly stood up; whoever or whatever was out there was getting closer.

My breathing was getting faster and I could feel my blood pulsing through my veins.

"Edward, this isn't funny, come out of there right now." I was beginning to panic.

"Okay." It wasn't Edward's voice. It was deep and rough, not soft and silky like Edward's.

I froze, not daring to move a muscle.

A man stepped out from the trees. He was filthy; dirt and mud was covering his face and he had big handfuls of hair missing from his head. He stalked forward, a big grin on his face.

"Hullo," he said in his scratchy voice. "Now what is a pretty little girl like yourself doing out here all _alone_?"

I didn't answer.

_What is he?_ I thought. He couldn't be a vampire. Although he did look a little pale, it appeared to be due to lack of sun. He didn't look inhumanly beautiful. In fact he looked frightening.

He was circling me like a wolf stalking his prey. "Well? Are you going to answer me?"

Instead of answering I asked my own question. "What are _you_ doing out here? You're definitely not from around here."

He stopped circling me and stood there stupidly. Then he grinned and said, "I see you're not going to tell me." He began circling me again.

No I'm not. "Um," I wasn't sure but I didn't think he was human. I decided, by the way he was looking at me, that I was probably not going to live. So I decided to go ahead and tell him what I thought. "You're not human are you?"

This stopped him dead in his tracks. He looked shocked at first but it slowly turned into another one of his sick grins. "I guessing you're not either."

"Actually I am. But I've been around mystical creatures long enough to know when someone's not a human."

"Really?" He sounded truly interested. "So you know all about werewolves, right?"

"Uh." So he's a werewolf. That's why Edward isn't here. Alice can't see werewolves. I disappear from her visions whenever I used to hangout with Jacob. I gasped. Wait! I disappear from her visions so Edward must think I'm with Jacob. What if he goes to La Push looking for me? What am I going to do?

"Well?" He asked in his disgusting voice.

"Uh, yeah. But you don't seem like any vamp – I mean – werewolf I've seen." I almost said vampire. I have no idea why, though.

"Were you going to say _vampire?_" he asked, beginning to circle me again.

"Uh, no." I said in a small voice.

He grunted. "I guess it makes no difference since you're going to be dead soon anyways."

He stopped just a few feet away from me and prepared himself for the attack.

I was frozen solid. I couldn't move a bone in my body. I was going to die.

Just as the werewolf was about to attack, a flash of red shot out from somewhere in the trees and crashed into my attacker. Then the man crumbled to the floor and lay still.

I looked up to where the red light came from to see three teenagers standing there. They looked familiar. They were from my dream. The ones I had felt unsure about.

The one, who shot the red beam, was in front. He had black hair and a weird scar on his forehead. He was pointing a stick like thing at the werewolf. I realized then what they were.

A female was standing behind him. She had big bushy hair and seemed to be annoyed about something.

The third had bright red hair and a vacant expression. He kept looking at the back of the female's head, looking as if he wanted to say something.

"Are you okay?" the black haired one asked me. He was still holding the stick, or possibly wand if my assumption was correct.

"I'm not going to answer you until you put that thing away." I said pointing to his 'wand'.

He looked to where I was pointing and glanced at his friends. "Uh, I guess we could." He said when the female nodded.

"Uh, so…um…we heard what you said to Greyback," The female spoke. "About you knowing about, uh, werewolves."

Oh, no. "Uh, you did?"

"And were you really going to say _vampires_?" The redhead asked.

No. No, no, no! "Uh…" I was about to tell them no when I heard someone shout my name.

"Bella! There you are!" I was suddenly in Edward's loving, cold embrace. In the distance I could here the witch gasp. "I was so worried about you."

"What were you thinking? You disappeared from Alice's visions! Do you have any idea what I thought might have happened to you?" he sounded disappointed, but he didn't push me away, he only pulled me closer.

He stiffened. I think he noticed the other three. Swiftly, he pulled me behind him so that they couldn't see me.

"H-how did y-you get over here s-so fast?" the redhead asked. I peered over Edward's shoulder and could see that the redhead was shaking slightly.

"Ron, don't you realize?" the bushy haired woman said. She whispered something in his ear and I could tell that the redhead, Ron, stiffened.

Edward chuckled. "Hm, how did you know?"

"Uh, how did you hear me?" She asked a little shocked.

"Vampire hearing." He said casually.

Ron made a little whimpering noise.

"Wait." The one with the scar on his head said. "I don't understand. _You're_ not a vampire are you?" he asked me.

"Uh, no."

"But don't vampires, uh…you know…" He seemed nervous about saying 'drink human blood' aloud.

"Some do." Edward said, just as casually as before.

He chuckled again. "Yes. It was hard, but not as hard as it used to be."

"Uh, I didn't say that out loud." The female said nervously.

"I read minds. Now if you don't mind, I would like some questions answered."

The one named Ron cussed under his breath. "Do you mean to say that you've heard everything I thought?" he seemed nervous.

"Yes and I would appreciate it if you stopped."

"What were you thinking Ron?" The female asked. She seemed a little mad, like she had and idea of what he was thinking.

"Hermione, I-I wasn't, uh…" He stuttered.

"Anyway, what did you want to know?" the black-haired male asked. I think he wanted to interrupt the other twos argument before it got out of hand.

"Well I want to know first off why you are here." Edward asked.

"Uh, well we don't really know where we are." Hermione said.

"Forks, Washington." I said.

"Wait a minute. You took us to the U.S?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I didn't know where I was taking us. I just remember seeing a picture of it once."

Edward cleared his through. "Hm, what are death eaters?"

"What? Oh yeah, mind reading. They work for Vol-." But he didn't get to finish before Ron interrupted.

"Don't say his name! How many times do I have to tell you? There is a trace on his name, Harry."

"Sorry. Any way, we were trying to get away from them, but he," he pointed to the werewolf. "Followed us. We saw him with her and knocked him out."

"Which I appreciate." Edward said, and I nodded.

"So…what are we going to do now?" Harry asked.

"So what are horcruxes?"

"What? Oh. Mind reading. You know I'm not going to get used to that." Harry mumbled.

"It's killing someone and then putting part of your soul into an object?" Edward asked, reading someone's mind. He turned towards Hermione. She blushed and nodded.

"It's horrible isn't it?" she said.

"Who would do that?" I asked.

"You-know-who." Ron said.

"Sorry, but I don't." I said.

"Well we can't say his name. If we do death eaters come and attack us." Ron said.

"If you're done, we still have some questions. Do you mind answering them?" Harry asked.

"Fine." Edward said, still standing in front of me.

"Why are you standing in front of her like that?" Harry asked. "You act as if you don't trust us."

"That's easy. It's because I don't…trust you – I mean."

HAHA! A cliffhanger (I think). Anyhoo, the next time you'll here from me is when I post my new story. It will be a sequel to "My First Day After School".

**Hey guess what. I know something really awesome. If you push the purple button, you can leave a review. It's really fun. D **


End file.
